Sobre Pelos de Gato y Bajo Alas de Doxy
by Aritou
Summary: Su vida se ha vuelto de cabeza luego de aceptar trabajar codo a codo con Hermione Granger; encima Narcissa halló un gato feo y Draco tiene que ayudarla a encontrar a su dueña. .: Post-Hogwarts :. .: DramioneFest2016 :.
1. Primera Parte

**N/a:** Esta historia participa en el _DramioneFest2016_ del grupo " _ **Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos**_ " en Facebook. El tema seleccionado es el número 1: "Cissy encontró un gato feo y Draco tiene que ayudarla a encontrar a su dueña. Nadie debe saber que el gato es de Hermione", propuesto por Duhkha.

Este es un Two-shot que _muy posiblemente_ termine en Three-shot. Más de allí no, lo prometo; porque hay un fic por ahí del que muchos esperan la continuación y creo que publicar esto antes que un nuevo capítulo me vuelve una bruja sin corazón xD

No sé si esto es lo que Duhkha imaginó que sería, pero me ha fascinado escribir partiendo de un prompt (:

 _Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

 **Sobre Pelos de Gato y Bajo Alas de Doxy** | _**A**_ _ritou_

* * *

 **Pri** **mera Parte**

* * *

 **C** aía el ocaso cuando Draco cruzó la entrada principal de la mansión Malfoy, las grandes puertas abriéndose mágicamente para él. A su recibimiento acudió Priscilla, la elfina que Narcissa había adquirido hacía un año atrás. Con una exagerada reverencia, procedió a tomar la pesada y empapada túnica que Draco dejó caer sobre ella, desapareciendo casi al instante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque su amo le había encomendado una nueva labor.

—Vaya día de mierda—refunfuñó el joven, tenía el rubio cabello emparamado y le tomó tan solo un segundo hacer uso de su varita para devolverlo a su estado natural.

Los chubascos se habían vuelto comunes al suroeste de Inglaterra en las últimas dos semanas, y por supuesto que Wiltshire no se salvaba. En reiteradas ocasiones se había recordado de usar sobre él un encantamiento impermeabilizador, pero es que hoy, sencillamente, no era su día.

Caminó por el vestíbulo hasta el salón encontrándose con su madre, quien lo recibió con una escena de lo más desconcertante: arrodillada sobre la oscura alfombra de pelo corto. Parecía haber sido tomada desprevenida, porque se reincorporó precipitadamente, sacudiéndose pelusas imaginarias de su vestido. La imagen había resultado tan singular debido a que permanecer en el suelo era un comportamiento que ella misma consideraba impropio en una dama. Draco no podía estar más confuso.

—¿Qué ocurre, madre? —preguntó curioso, debía haber una razón válida para tal conducta.

—Nada, hijo. Bienvenido de nuevo.

—¿Qué hacías en la alfombra?

—¿Qué tal fue tu día? —inquirió ella prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Distraído por su interrogante, se olvidó por completo del asunto anterior y comenzó a rumiar por lo bajo. Lo odiaba, odiaba tener que ir a ese lugar todos los malditos días para ayudar en un proyecto que lo traía sin cuidado. En el fondo, le entretenía mantener la mente ocupada con calderos hirviendo y hechizos singulares, pero tener que verla a ella, escucharla, olerla, _sentirla_ , era desquiciador.

Más le valía a Nott cumplir con su parte del acuerdo.

—Igual que siempre: el aroma de pociones apestosas colmando el aire y mis rodillas tropezándose con todo en una oficina demasiado pequeña. Hoy Granger estuvo más insufrible de lo usual.

—Sigues sin acostumbrarte.

—¿Cómo quieres que me acostumbre? —gruñó, desplazándose hasta la chimenea para recuperar un poco de temperatura—Es un trabajo de mierda.

—Tus formas, Draco—reprobó de manera automática—. Te recuerdo que nadie te ha obligado a ello.

—Eso es cuestión de perspectiva.

—Que Theodore Nott te haya p…

Draco giró el rostro en su dirección al percibir que se había interrumpido a sí misma, solo para verla con la cara pálida como el papel.

—¿Madre?

Narcissa lo miró y caminó con rapidez hacia él, tomándolo mecánicamente del brazo. Draco alzó una ceja en su dirección, la mujer parecía haber visto un fantasma.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos al comedor. Debemos cenar.

—Aún no es hora de la cena, madre. Estás muy extraña hoy.

Se soltó amablemente de su agarre para dirigirse hacia el sillón orejero más cercano al fuego.

—¡N-No!

Se dio la vuelta sorprendido, encontrándola casi encima de él.

—¡Madre!

—No te… _¡Achís!_

Pocas veces en toda su vida Draco había protagonizado escena más ridícula junto a Narcissa Malfoy. Ahogando una maldición, se echó hacia atrás llevándose el dorso de la mano al rostro, notándolo húmedo de babas y mocos.

—¡Por amor a Merlín, Madre! ¡Si estás resfriada mantente alejada de mí! —exclamó malhumorado.

Como respuesta, la bruja se llevó las manos a la boca, sorbiendo por su nariz con timidez. Su templado semblante casi parecía estar sonrojado bajo la cetrina luz del salón.

—Perdóname, hijo. Ha sido un accidente.

Draco desdeñó sus palabras sacudiendo la cabeza, con la varita limpió cualquier rastro de fluidos humanos de su cara y caminó hasta dejarse caer sobre su sillón favorito. Suspiró.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que una bola peluda se asentara en su regazo.

Draco gritó y manoteó hasta apartar a la criatura buscando volver ponerse de pie. Con la varita apuntaba a lo que sea que había irrumpido en la seguridad de su hogar.

—¡Draco, no! —chilló Narcissa.

Más perplejo si cabe, observó a la mujer dirigirse a la bola de pelos hasta cargarla en sus brazos.

—¡Suelta a ese gato ahora mismo, madre!

—Entonces baja tu varita.

A regañadientes obedeció. Su madre lo observaba altaneramente, ambos agujeros de la nariz dilatados como si estuviese oliendo algo muy desagradable. Draco sabía que en realidad estaba aguantando las ganas de estornudar.

Un minuto entero transcurrió antes de que por fin se decidiera a posar al gato en el suelo. El animal se frotó en sus faldas y finalmente se echó sobre la costosa alfombra, ignorándolos a ambos.

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí. No sé cómo habrá entrado, pero…

—Yo lo he traído.

—¿Qué dices?

—He estado esta mañana en el Callejón Diagon, lo encontré cuando salía de la tienda de Madame Malkin; se veía demasiado aseado para ser un gato callejero.

—O sea que tiene un dueño que posiblemente lo esté buscando.

—No está aquí por gusto. Me seguía a todas partes así que no me quedó otra opción que traerlo conmigo.

El escepticismo en el rostro de su hijo era evidente.

—Madre, que nos conocemos.

Narcissa suspiró cansinamente, bajó la azulada mirada hasta posarla en la criatura y torció una mueca.

—Está bien, me has pillado. Es un gato horrendo, solo mírale la cara chata que tiene; su cabello, un desastre; sus ojos son aceptables, por otra parte—carraspeó y volvió su vista hacia a él—. Pero tiene algo, Draco. El porte, quizás; o la mirada, no lo sé. Es bastante educado, además.

Apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos, Draco objetó:

—Te diré dos razones suficientes por las que no puedes conservar a este gato por mucho que te atraiga, madre. La primera: tiene dueño, y aunque me la trae floja quién sea el pobre desgraciado que lo ande buscando, si de esa manera nos deshacemos de él, entonces hay que devolverlo, porque por otra parte traería serios problemas a tu salud debido a que, y he aquí mi segunda razón: eres alérgica a los gatos. Para muestra, un botón—señaló con arrogancia el espacio que antes habían ocupado ambos en su ridícula escena de espiración involuntaria.

Por una milésima de segundo el labio inferior de la bruja se adelantó un poco, y de pronto a Draco le pareció menos adulta y menos severa, como una chiquilla caprichosa.

—Sí—siseó ella, volviendo a su actitud circunspecta—. Bien, tienes entonces la obligación de buscar a su dueña.

—¿Yo? No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. No quiero saber de bestias también en mis ratos libres.

—Por Salazar Slytherin, Draco, es un gato, no una bestia.

—Pues que te ayude otro.

—O lo haces tú o pasarás tus _ratos libres_ visitando a tu madre en San Mungo, porque allí es donde voy a acabar debido a las alergias que tus malas decisiones acrecentarán.

—¿Mis malas decisiones? —la indignación transformó su expresión en un poema—Pues me niego—declaró.

—Draco.

—¡No lo haré!

—Draco.

—No, madre.

— _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

—… Está bien.

A Narcissa no le hacía falta una mueca para reflejar el regocijo de su triunfo, los ojos le brillaban casi con luz propia. Draco rechinó los dientes. Con una mirada de malas pulgas, echó un vistazo al gato que a su vez, lo miraba de vuelta; tenía los ojos anaranjados.

—¿Has dicho «dueña»?

—Sí, lo he dicho.

—¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una mujer?

—Tenía un listón rosa anudado a su cuello, estaba prácticamente hecho jirones así que lo he tirado, pero es macho.

—Genial, un gato amariconado.

—Tus formas, Dra… _¡Achís!_

…

 _H_ ace más de un mes atrás, cuando Draco arribó en el hogar de los Nott, lo último que pensó es que saldría de allí con la terrible certeza de que iba a tener que trabajar con Hermione Granger a partir de la semana siguiente. Lógicamente, era ridículo en ese momento pensar que las cosas se darían de esa forma; para Draco aquella era una tarde de negocios como cualquier otra en donde, moviendo los hilos adecuados, saldría con las manos llenas de su próximo tesoro.

No era un secreto para nadie que, aun con todos los pormenores a los que los Malfoy se habían enfrentado después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, eran poseedores de una inmensa fortuna. Si bien Draco era un tipo avispado, sabía que, si así lo deseaba, podía vivir el resto de sus días sin mover ni un solo dedo y de todas formas disponer de todos los lujos que quisiera.

Y él lo aprovechaba. Joven y con dinero, vivía el día a día sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Lo de Draco era coleccionar, pequeños o grandes artilugios que fueran de su interés y que, en su mayoría, tuvieran un alto valor—quizás consciente o inconscientemente miraba por el futuro de su linaje. Le gustaba sobre todo coleccionar artilugios tenebrosos, objetos que guardasen un trasfondo particular—un misterio o rompecabezas que él se tomaba su tiempo en resolver—, o que poseyeran una belleza oscura y mustia que pocos eran los mortales capaces de apreciarla. Los almacenaba en enormes vitrinas de cristal en una habitación especial, y no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran opinar al respecto porque estaba más que demostrado que nunca había hecho uso de ellos. Draco, honestamente, se sentía cómodo con los rumores que se decían a sus espaldas; su reputación y lealtad parecían siempre estar en entredicho, pero eso era algo que lo traía sin cuidado.

Theodore Nott era diferente. A pesar de no tener una participación notoria en la guerra, parecía querer redimirse. Y no había encontrado mejor manera de hacerlo que trabajando en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, el mismo sitio en donde trabajaba Granger.

La historia va más o menos así: siendo un entusiasta de Pociones, luego de culminar sus estudios en Hogwarts al igual que Draco, quiso invertir su tiempo en un oficio que le permitiera hacer lo que le gustaba. Al parecer todavía quedaban personas que dieran su brazo a torcer por un Slytherin, y así Nott terminó siendo parte de la Unidad de Auxiliares en Pociones del Ministerio de Magia, un puesto de mierda, si le preguntan a Draco, porque ser asignado para estar bajo las órdenes de Hermione Granger era tener una suerte muy jodida.

Los auxiliares estaban para proporcionar sus conocimientos y habilidades a cualquier miembro del Ministerio que lo demandara. Actualmente Granger era parte de un proyecto que englobaba a la Oficina de Desinformación y al Comité de Exterminación, ambos partes del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas; su objetivo era crear una poción que superara al doxycida e impidiera el apareamiento indiscriminado de los doxys, criaturas que habitualmente eran confundidas con hadas pero que al morder esparcían un veneno que si no se contrarrestaba a tiempo podía llegar a ser mortal. Su proliferación había aumentado lo suficiente en el último año como para llegar a afectar zonas que limitaban peligrosamente con poblaciones muggles, por lo que el Ministerio se vio en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Algo así le contó Nott luego de su rotunda negativa cuando Draco le ofreció una suma bastante jugosa por su _Hauchiwa_ , un abanico mágico de origen oriental. Draco estaba decidido a conseguirlo después de años de indecisión; había investigado lo suficiente para tener la convicción de que era un artículo invaluable y muy extraño en Gran Bretaña, y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo. Pero no entendía, simplemente no lograba comprender por qué luego de su oferta, Nott se negaba a dárselo. Estaba más que seguro que esa clase de cosas se las pasaba por el forro, por lo que no había razón lógica para que lo rechazara, incluso si poseía tanto dinero como él.

Entonces Nott hizo una contraoferta:

—Ayúdame a hacer para Granger la poción contra los doxys y te lo daré, Malfoy.

—¡No jodas, Nott!

Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, sintió el impulso de patear la mesa que contenía la bandeja con la jarra de té y su taza ya vacía—que se jodiera Nott con su jodido abanico y su muy jodida manera de negociar—, pero se contuvo a tiempo, salirse de sus casillas en un momento así no era nada apropiado; tenía ya una edad y si quería razonar con el mago frente a él debía mostrarse apacible y muy, muy persuasivo.

Pero entonces dudó, por un condenado segundo pensó en encontrarse con Hermione Granger otra vez. No la había visto desde que salieron de Hogwarts, y, si era honesto consigo mismo, quería hacerlo, ya que las cosas que sabía de ella no eran mera casualidad—por simple oídas—, eran debido a que de alguna manera siempre buscó estar en el lugar correcto y en el momento indicado en el que se hablaba sobre ella. Que Nott le dijera que laboraba en el Ministerio no era una novedad, ni siquiera que se encontraba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Draco incluso sabía cuál era la División a la que pertenecía.

Sin embargo había límites, hasta ese momento él no se había sentido tan tentado a verla de nuevo, y maldita sea Nott por eso.

Lo miró, su postura era tan relajada y la mirada tan indiferente que le crispaba los nervios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

—Depende de ti, de mí y de Granger; de qué tan eficiente seamos y sobre todo de que los altos mandos se muestren satisfechos con lo que tengamos para ellos—suspiró y echó los hombros hacia adelante, Draco notó las manchas violáceas bajo sus ojos y se preguntó cuán complicado sería crear una poción de tal calibre—. Ya sé que la odias, Malfoy, pero somos adultos, y esto es un negocio. Ambos nos beneficiamos.

—Unos más que otros, por lo que veo.

Nott hizo una pausa y se le quedó viendo largo rato. Draco cambió el peso de un pie a otro, repentinamente inquieto.

—Seguro que sí—dijo Nott al final. Se tomó su tiempo para dar un último sorbo a su té y se levantó con total parsimonia. Extendió una mano hacia él—: ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Trato—aceptó Draco a regañadientes, estrechando la suya.

—Bien. Lunes, siete en punto. No llegues tarde.

…

Las memorias dejaron de llegarle cuando sintió algo cálido frotarse contra su pierna. El maldito gato por alguna razón sentía cierta simpatía por él. Draco bufó. No mentía cuando le dijo a su madre que no estaba para esas tonterías, casi no podía pensar en nada más que no tuviera que ver con estúpidos doxys y con Granger, como para encima sumarle un gato que tenía el pelo tan vuelto mierda como el de ella.

Gruñó. Lo que sentía por Granger era un sentimiento de amor-odio inconmensurable. Draco no estaba seguro de en qué momento nació, solo sabía que persistía desde hacía unos cuantos años y que a medida que pasaba más tiempo junto a ella, se iba acrecentando, y eso era jodidamente malo; Granger y él eran personas totalmente opuestas, de mundos distintos, es más, ni siquiera parecían mantener gustos similares. Agua y aceite.

Pero estaba soltera, y Draco odiaba ser consciente de ese hecho. Descubrirlo de la boca de Nott ese mismo día en que pisó su despacho por primera vez hizo que su corazón se detuviera por una milésima de segundo y que un desagradable optimismo floreciera por un instante en su interior. Buscó destruirlo rápidamente, sin embargo una parte suya se regocijaba al saber que Weasley no había sabido conservarla, dejándola ir en el mismo instante en que ella decidió que se dieran un tiempo. Al parecer la analítica y siempre metódica Granger había sido práctica al querer enfocarse por el momento en solamente una cosa en su vida: su carrera profesional, y a Weasley no le había quedado de otra que aceptar. Qué fría era la jodida; Draco casi, _casi_ sentía lástima por el pobre infeliz.

Descubrir que Granger estaba sola no era suficiente incentivo para ir a por ella, por otra parte; en realidad, Draco tenía la certeza de que no podía existir—de ninguna maldita manera—un incentivo para recurrir a tal disparate. Ella estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades ya que—y esto no tiene nada que ver con que él no fuera un buen partido—Draco _no quería estar con ella_.

Que el infierno se congelara antes de que algo así ocurriera.

Volviendo al presente, Draco hizo una mueca y se apartó del apestoso animal—que no apestaba, era solo una forma de expresarse—y llamó en voz alta a Priscilla. La elfina, que era más pequeña que los elfos de su edad, acudió rápidamente a su llamado materializándose delante de la puerta de sus aposentos, haciendo una prolongada reverencia.

—A sus órdenes, amo.

—Quiero que mañana luego del desayuno partas al Callejón Diagon y averigües si alguien se encuentra en búsqueda de un gato perdido. En cuanto sepas algo, avísame.

—Así será, amo.

—Retírate ahora.

Con una nueva reverencia, Priscilla desapareció con un sonoro «Pop». Draco volvió su atención al felino, sus ojos anaranjados estaban fijos en él, la luz del fuego de la fogata reflejándose en ambas pupilas. ¿Quién podía ser su dueño? Corrección, su dueña; debía ser muy bondadosa para apiadarse de semejante esperpento, porque era el gato más feo que él había visto nunca. Su cara era tan… rara.

La criatura maulló de pronto y él dio un respingo. Se le quedó contemplando otro momento más, pensando en que quizás su madre llevaba razón. Tenía algo, sin duda: la inteligencia en su mirada.

…

Al día siguiente Draco partió luego del desayuno, mientras escuchaba a su madre ordenarle a Priscilla darle de comer al gato. Aquella mañana su despertar había sido poco agradable, pues abrir los ojos y sentir el rabo peludo de la endemoniada criatura sobre el rostro era como un augurio de que hoy también sería un mal día.

—Llegas tarde, Malfoy—le dijo Nott apenas le sintió entrar, sin voltear a mirarle.

—Vaya, no me había dado cuenta—ironizó—. Si encima tengo un jefe y hasta ahora no lo sabía.

—¿Te has levantado del lado incorrecto de la cama o qué?

Draco solo chasqueó la lengua y barrió la mirada por toda la habitación.

—¿Y Granger? ¿También llega tarde?

—Qué va. Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué y salió a por café para todos.

—Odio el café.

—Lo sé, por eso no te he traído—alguien más respondió por Nott.

Apretando la mandíbula, Draco fulminó al joven con la mirada.

—Ah, que ya está aquí.

Nott finalmente dirigió su atención a él y torció una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Volvió unos cinco minutos antes que tú llegaras.

—Buenos días, Granger—carraspeó cuando logró ubicar la desordenada melena castaña detrás de una pila de libros ridículamente alta.

—Buenos días, Malfoy.

Hermione cruzó miradas con él brevemente y Draco estuvo tentado a apartar la vista, ansioso. Le ponía un montón verla con el cabello alborotado y los anteojos resbalándole por la nariz—en algún punto del último par de años, Granger había comenzado a utilizar gafas de lectura. Succionando su labio inferior, caminó hacia la mesa del centro donde el día anterior había dejado tiradas sus últimas anotaciones, demasiado frustrado por no ver resultados próximos y tener que aguantar las prisas que la pesada de Granger demandaba a cada momento—se había vuelto especialmente insistente esta última semana.

—Te traje un té—la escuchó decir de súbito—. Con miel en vez de azúcar.

Volvió su vista hacia ella, Granger continuaba observándolo, pero apenas él posó sus ojos en los suyos, dejó de hacerlo y casi se mimetizó con los libros a su alrededor. Draco parpadeó, se giró hasta posar su atención en la taza humeante—incluso se había molestado en poner un encantamiento calentador para evitar que se enfriara—y una impresión lo asaltó de repente, ¿en qué momento Granger se había dado cuenta de que él prefería endulzar el té con miel en vez de con terrones de azúcar?

Incrédulo, se acercó hasta la mesa donde se posaba la taza y luego de estar seguro de que esto no era algún tipo de broma pesada, se la acercó a los labios y dio un corto sorbo.

Estaba delicioso. Bebió con más entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo se dice, Malfoy? —escuchó a Nott preguntar con tono indiferente.

—Gracias, Granger—refunfuñó para esconder su emoción.

—Es mi forma de pedir disculpas.

Draco la observó. Se había incorporado y caminó hasta quedar en medio de la oficina, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una túnica bastante más grande que ella, igual que en el colegio.

—¿Disculpas? —repitió.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó a Nott prestarle igualmente atención.

—Así es. Sé que he estado muy pesada estos días, apremiándoles a terminar rápido cuando sé que ambos dedican gran parte de su tiempo a este proyecto. Realmente estoy agradecida por ello, pero el Comité de Exterminación insiste en eliminar a los doxys para terminar con la plaga y eso me genera una frustración que he reflejado de mala manera ensañándome con ustedes, especialmente contigo, Malfoy—hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Así que les pido disculpas por toda esta presión innecesaria.

Él no sabía qué contestar a eso. Cuando comenzó esta absurda rutina de trabajar codo a codo con ella, no podía mostrarse más disgustando. Granger, por otra parte, era un reflejo de sus propias emociones; aunque en algún momento Nott le había informado que buscaría a alguien que les diera una mano, jamás sospechó que sería Draco Malfoy, así que cuando lo vio aquel lunes bien temprano en su oficina, exigió inmediatamente una explicación. Nott, con su usual pasotismo, se limitó a contestar que Malfoy le debía uno que otro favorcillo, por lo que iba a asistirlos con el proyecto.

Granger, razonable como era, aceptó a regañadientes y procedió a explicarle todo lo que debía saber: La Oficina de Desinformación buscaba una solución a la plaga de los doxys que amenazaba con abarcar territorios muggles y al Comité de Exterminación no se le había ocurrido idea mejor que extinguirlos a todos. Naturalmente, ella no estaba a favor de aquel pensamiento radical, y había propuesto un nuevo planteamiento: Crear una poción más potente que el doxycida que, además de repeler a los doxys, inhibiría su capacidad de reproducirse, mermando así su proliferación. Es allí donde había entrado Theodore Nott; ambos habían pensado que la poción sería pan comido, pero a medida que transcurría el proyecto se encontraron con obstáculos que nunca habían calculado. Así pues, si más ayuda era propuesta, ella no dudaría en tomarla.

Draco inmediatamente se burló de su propósito, señalando lo ridícula e innecesaria que le parecía su idea. A él le traía sin cuidado lo que pudiera pasarle a los jodidos doxys, eran seres insignificantes que ni siquiera a alguien tan patético como ella deberían importarle. Lógicamente, Granger replicó a sus palabras, y ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión que solo terminó cuando Nott se negó a estar en la misma habitación que ambos. A Granger no le quedó de otra que dar su brazo a torcer y Draco se autoproclamó ganador en esa ocasión.

La cosa no mejoró demasiado el resto de la semana, Granger se mostraba ácida en cualquier oportunidad y él no parecía tener intenciones en colaborar con el proyecto. El lunes siguiente Nott tuvo que recordarle que si no había cooperación de su parte, podía olvidarse del abanico, y Draco, imposibilitado para protestar en esas circunstancias, tuvo que ponerse a la labor. Pero todo era incómodo, el maldito despacho que estaba sepultado en pesados volúmenes con los que Draco tropezaba a cada minuto, trabajar en el mismo escritorio que Nott—era un fiel apasionado del espacio personal y eso parecía simplemente no existir en ese endemoniado lugar—, y encima, soportar las intromisiones de Granger que, cuándo no, quería controlarlo todo. Concluyentemente, aquella segunda semana también resultó infructífera.

A la tercera semana, Draco se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Granger había hecho espacio en la oficina para colocar un nuevo escritorio al cual asignó. Él no le agradeció por ello, pero fue la primera vez que no hubo discusiones en todo el día. Luego de eso, la tirantez en su relación fue destensándose paulatinamente; por supuesto, no podían faltar los comentarios mordaces ni las réplicas ingeniosas, ni siquiera una que otra calurosa discusión, pero nada que obstaculizara el avance del proyecto. Eventualmente Draco se fue interesando más en su labor como para preocuparse en manifestar su descontento con el espacio de trabajo o las horas que invertía en ello. Mas existían sus excepciones.

Y su mayor excepción era, justamente, Hermione Granger. Si bien no estar siempre a la defensiva era agradable, en ello recaía cierta desventaja para Draco: le permitía más libertad para inspeccionar su entorno, lo que se traducía en más oportunidades de prestar atención a Granger—su forma de vestir, de hablar, en que se recogía el cabello y dejaba a la vista un cuello de cisne que parecía muy suave; la manera en que fruncía el entrecejo cuando no lograba comprender algo y en cómo se abstraía en sus propias anotaciones. Era, quizás, demasiado consciente de su presencia la mayoría del tiempo, a tal punto de que no sabía si era debido al reducido espacio o a repentinas alucinaciones olfativas, pero percibía su aroma en cada maldito rincón del lugar.

Granger tampoco ayudaba precisamente, su especie de tregua aparentaba haberle dado ciertas libertades, como asomarse sobre su hombro muy cerca para ver lo que estaba haciendo—Draco contenía la respiración entonces y gruñía en fingida molestia—, contar una que otra anécdota de su fin de semana—él al principio se mostraba indiferente, pero en algún momento comenzó a opinar al respecto—, pedirle que se esperara a que ella cerrara la oficina cuando ya ambos iban de salida—Nott solía salir un poco más temprano los martes y los jueves, y para Draco era una clase de calvario porque estar a solas con Granger no entraba dentro de sus pronósticos—, e incluso solicitar su opinión en ciertos menester que él no pensó que le incumbirían—«Alyssia Jennings es la nueva directora del Comité de Exterminación. Malfoy, si la conoces, apreciaría mucho que me dijeras tu opinión sobre ella».

Y también, por lo visto, el comprarle bebidas calientes endulzadas a su gusto.

—Todo está bien, Granger. Son cosas que pasan—dijo Nott encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza. Draco a veces envidiada esa naturalidad con la que le hablaba, sin socarronerías de por medio, para él resultaba casi antinatural dirigirse a Granger de aquella forma.

Ella asintió y enfocó sus ojos en él. Draco se le quedó viendo en silencio, tomándose su tiempo para beberse su té, recreándose interiormente con su imagen solícita poco común. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba a abajo y creyó verla estremecerse.

Cuando hubo terminado, colocó la taza sobre la superficie de madera y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a su escritorio.

—Un té delicioso, Granger. Siéntete libre de toda culpa.

Era su manera de decir que la perdonaba. Y una lástima que haya evitado ver su rostro justo en ese momento, sino habría podido apreciar la bonita sonrisa que se formó en sus encantadores labios.

…

Llegó el fin de semana y Draco se sentía… acechado. El jodido gato no había dejado de seguirle a todas partes desde que despertó esa mañana, al principio se le hizo sencillo ignorarlo, pero cuando se volvió evidente que incluso esperaba por él en las inmediaciones del cuarto de baño, comenzó a perturbarle. El brillo inteligente de sus pupilas seguía allí, escudriñándole, parecía restregarle que él sabía algo que Draco no, y esto lo intrigaba.

Se preguntó entonces si acaso era un gato corriente. En cierta ocasión se le ocurrió que tenía un parecido con los kneazles, sus orejas eran bastante similares aunque mucho más cortas, además del color del pelaje, sin embargo no halló lunares a la vista ni ninguna otra similitud.

Se lo comentó a su madre.

—No seas absurdo, Draco. Tan solo es un gato—respondió Narcissa de manera resuelta.

—Yo no digo que no lo sea, pero se sabe que hay ciertos animales que pueden mezclarse con los gatos. Hay estudios que lo comprueban.

—Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con la chica Granger.

Draco sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Su madre casi nunca nombraba a Granger, y que lo hiciera justo ahora bajo aquella premisa le tomó por sorpresa. Ignoró su comentario y se dedicó a prestar atención de nuevo al felino, pero fue casi peor, porque este lo miraba intensamente y él casi creía que abriría la boca en cualquier momento para acusarle: «A ti te gusta Hermione Granger, yo lo sé».

Sacudió sutilmente la cabeza. Necesitaba seriamente unas vacaciones o algo.

—Creo que deberíamos ponerle un nombre—expresó su madre después de atajar un ligero estornudo con su pañuelo de seda negro. Se mantenía lo más alejada de la criatura que reposaba a los pies de Draco, pero aun así continuaba afectándole—. ¿Qué te parece…?

—No, madre—le cortó el joven ipso facto—. No le pondrás un nombre.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no es tuyo, porque no vamos a quedárnoslo y porque si lo nombras te encariñas. Así que no habrá nombres para él.

Narcissa soltó un sonidito disgustado y Draco estuvo seguro de que si su padre hubiera estado presente, lo habría reprobado por tal trato hacia su progenitora. Por otra parte, si Lucius estuviera en casa en esos momentos, esta ridícula situación ni siquiera estaría aconteciendo.

El minino de pelaje canela se restregó contra sus tobillos y Draco inconscientemente bajó la mano hasta acariciarle tras las orejas, su pelo era suave y abundante. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, apartó rápidamente la mano y carraspeó por lo bajo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Narcissa lo había visto todo y tenía una mueca perspicaz en el rostro. Draco enrojeció.

Más tarde aquella noche, tras un sonoro «Pop», Priscilla se materializó en los aposentos del muchacho. Se le notaba ansiosa y entusiasmada.

—¡Priscilla la ha encontrado, amo!

—¡Priscilla! —respingó Draco—¡No puedes entrar así a mi habitación!

La elfina ignoró su regaño y él, que probablemente años atrás habría considerado que por tal desacato un elfo doméstico merecería un severo castigo, lo dejó pasar. Había estado a punto de comenzar a desvestirse para colocarse el pijama, mas abandonó su intención de desabrocharse los botones de la camisa y se apoyó contra el alfeizar de la ventana, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Has encontrado a la dueña del gato? ¿Por qué rayos te has tardado tanto?

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, amo—se arrodilló en el suelo para hacer una profunda reverencia—. Priscilla ha buscado estudiar el comportamientos de los transeúntes que han pasado estos días por el Callejón Diagon, pero no ha encontrado nada que le indicara que alguien estuviera en la búsqueda de una mascota extraviada. Hasta hoy. Alguien ha estado colocando carteles de «Busco a mi Gato». Aquí tiene—avanzando hacia él, hurgó en sus ropas hasta sacar un papel doblado y maltrecho. Lo desdobló con cuidado y se lo extendió con el mayor de los entusiasmos.

Draco lo tomó. Abriendo los ojos de par en par ante la foto impresa y la descripción en el pie de página del arrugado papel, miró a la pequeña elfina con nuevos ojos:

—No puedo creerlo. Priscilla… tú…

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Segunda Parte

**N/a:** ¡Agradecida por sus reviews, favs y follows! (:

 _Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

 **Se** **gunda Parte**

* * *

 **—** … eres tonta.

La criatura parpadeó, sorprendida. Súbitamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. Draco la miró incrédulo, en todo ese tiempo ella jamás había mostrado tal muestra de congoja. Aunque lo cierto es que era una elfina muy eficiente y nunca le había fallado en algo.

—Deja ya de llorar, Priscilla.

Inmediatamente la elfina controló su llanto, enjugándose las lágrimas y esnifando cada tanto.

—¿Puedo saber en qué ha fallado Priscilla, amo? —preguntó entonces.

Draco arqueó una ceja hacia ella, cuestionando seriamente su intelecto. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

Extendió la hoja hasta posarla muy cerca de su puntiaguda nariz:

—Mira esta foto, ¿te parece que ese gato es siquiera parecido a este? —con la mano libre señaló al gato canela que había irrumpido hace casi una semana en la tranquilidad de su hogar para ponerlo de los nervios.

—No, amo.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces…—repitió dubitativa, sus ojos azules como canicas lo miraban inseguros—. Usted ha ordenado a Priscilla encontrar a alguien que estuviera buscado un gato extraviado, _no_ a ese gato.

Draco se sintió estúpido. Priscilla era una elfina lista que sin embargo se tomaba las órdenes de forma muy literal. Él nunca especificó que buscaba al dueño del jodido gato que su madre había traído de improvisto, por lo que, muy a su pesar, no podía culparla; ella había cumplido con su mandato.

—Vale, Priscilla. Has hecho un buen trabajo—dijo arrasando las palabras con desgana.

Ella lo contempló asombrada.

—¿Priscilla ha cumplido con su orden?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces Priscilla no es tonta?

—Sí, sí lo es—los ojos volvieron a empañársele. Draco volvió a echar un vistazo al papel en sus manos y torció una sonrisa—: Pero gracias a su tontería se me ha ocurrido una idea.

A Priscilla se le iluminó el semblante.

…

El plan era el siguiente: Aquella persona buscaba a su gato extraviado, que de ninguna forma podía ser el gato que tenía Draco en su poder porque el de él era horroroso y no tenía ni el pelaje blanco ni los ojos azules. Y Draco no era imbécil, sabía que la persona—una regordeta mujer, según Priscilla—posiblemente se ofendería por haberle citado y mentirle respecto a que había encontrado a su gato, mas confiaba en su carisma: usaría todos sus talentos persuasivos para convencer a la mujer que aquella pobre criatura que él había rescatado pero que no podía conservar debido a las dolencias de su querida madre merecía un hogar, y él sabía que una persona tan, pero _tan_ bondadosa como ella, que parecía mover cielo y tierra para recuperar a su adorada mascota, sabría cuidarlo.

Y si eso no funcionaba, siempre estaba ese importantísimo recurso que movía el mundo: el dinero.

Era un plan brillante—del que su madre, lógicamente, jamás llegaría a enterarse—, así que Draco no vacilaría en ejecutarlo.

Sin embargo, al final de la cita, se vio saliendo del Caldero Chorreante con el mismo gato de cara chata bajo el brazo con el que entró. No podía hacerlo, no podía entregarle a la criatura, por más molesta que fuera, a una mujer tan… despreciable. Una bruja que apenas vio a su gato—que no lo era, pero hay que referirse a él de alguna manera—y optó por exclamar lo «terriblemente repugnante, repulsivo y nauseabundo» que había visto en su vida—que no lo era, maldita sea; jodidamente feo, sí, mas no repugnante—, merecía estar sola y morir condenadamente sola, sin ningún ser vivo que velara por ella. Draco de hecho no pudo evitar experimentar un auténtico deleite cuando sintió al felino en sus brazos erizarse y comenzar a gruñir a la mujer; cuando, de forma maliciosa, lo soltó sobre la butaca y lo vio adoptar una postura de ataque, ella se puso pálida y salió huyendo despavorida de allí.

Un encuentro desagradable, sin duda.

Colocando al animal en el suelo y echándole una mirada reflexiva, él pensó que podía ser un poco genial conservar un gato que aterrorizara a aquellos que no eran de su estima, pero chasqueando la lengua y revolviéndose un poco el cabello, se reprochó luego por estar meditando sandeces. Conservar un gato no era lo mismo que conservar artilugios, que los resguardabas tras una vitrina para apreciarlos cuando se te diera la maldita gana. Era un ser vivo que conllevaba una responsabilidad de la que él no quería hacerse cargo.

—Vaya lío—refunfuñó.

Se dio media vuelta y su barbilla impactó directamente contra una despejada frente. Draco por simple inercia sostuvo a aquel individuo más pequeño que él por los hombros y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione Granger.

—Granger.

—Ah, hola, Malfoy—saludó ella de forma distraída, de su hombro colgaba un menudo bolso de cuentas y en una de sus manos sostenía el mismo cuadernillo en el que plasmaba todas sus anotaciones del proyecto—. No esperaba encontrarme contigo hoy.

—Puedo decir lo mismo—arrastró las palabras.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndola la soltó rápidamente; Hermione se percató del gesto y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, mas no dijo nada.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó en su lugar.

—¿Te interesa?

Ella encogió un hombro.

—Creo que ha sido una acertada coincidencia. Me preguntaba si no estás ocupado.

—¿Por qué? —la miró con recelo—Te recuerdo que no estamos en horario de trabajo y que por cierto, no trabajo para ti; lo que hago es solo un favor a Nott.

—No estés a la defensiva, Malfoy—suspiró ella rodando los ojos—. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a comprar unas cosas, me vendría bien tu opinión. Puedes rehusarte, por supuesto.

—Bien—se giró dispuesto a marcharse pero al fijar la mirada en el suelo descubrió que el gato había desaparecido—. Mierda.

—¿Qué sucede? —se asomó ella por encima de su hombro, en esa maldita costumbre que lograba ponerlo nervioso—¿Se te ha perdido algo?

—No—gruñó, una parte suya le decía que era una excelente oportunidad para perder de vista al odioso animal de una vez por todas y que él debería tomarla.

—Acompáñame, Malfoy. Eres tan bueno como Nott en pociones y eso me es muy útil justo ahora.

Draco la escuchaba a medias, sus ojos recorrían su alrededor en busca de una bola de pelos. ¿Dónde podía haber ido? Fue cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos en su muñeca que enfocó toda su atención en ella.

—¡Joder, Granger! No me toques—se sacudió, el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

—Lo siento, solo quería llamar tu atención. Es muy descortés de tu parte ignorar a las personas que te hablan—reprobó con su voz de sabionda.

Draco resopló y la observó malhumorado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ven, vamos.

Esta vez evitó hacer contacto directamente con él, así que solo tiró de la manga de su túnica, animándolo a que la siguiera por el estrecho callejón que dirigía a la droguería. Le explicó su nueva teoría: quizás la poción que buscaban no estaba ni de lejos de contener algún ingrediente en común con el doxycida. Al principio, les fue lógico empezar a elaborar pociones que tuvieran ingredientes conocidos por afectar a los doxys, tales como la adelfa y el cornezuelo, componentes básicos para la fabricación del doxycida— ambos bastante sencillos de adquirir. La esencia de la adelfa desagradaba a las pequeñas criaturas y el cornezuelo, un hongo parásito, era el causante de su parálisis. Más adelante buscaron combinar estos ingredientes con otros más, que era básicamente lo que los había traído de cabeza las últimas semanas, puesto que el cornezuelo solía inhibir las propiedades de la mayoría de las hierbas naturales que consideraron útiles para la anulación de la capacidad reproductiva de los doxys. A Nott se le ocurrió entonces desentenderse de ese hongo, buscando similares que contuvieran sus propiedades pero que no llegaran a comprometer otros ingredientes. Resultó un fracaso, nada conseguía tener la misma capacidad paralizadora que el cornezuelo, así que pronto volvieron a realizar pruebas con él.

Pero entonces a ella se le ocurrió algo. Había un razonamiento al que venía dándole vueltas en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo: ¿Por qué tendría que tener esta poción la propiedad de inmovilizar al doxy? Nott había sido muy acertado en querer desprenderse del cornezuelo, lo que le faltó fue analizar el porqué beneficiarse de elementos que contuvieran sus mismos atributos. El cornezuelo inhibía la capacidad de movimiento del doxy para que después uno pudiera proceder a deshacerse de él… ¿Y luego qué? El doxy, caracterizado por ser obstinado, volvería a la carga un tiempo después, ya que no poseían memoria a corto plazo. ¡Eso era! Debían atacar su memoria sensorial, de forma que el tener contacto con el nuevo repelente causaría una severa impresión que los obligaría a eludir y esquivar situaciones semejantes.

—Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir ingredientes que los repelan, algo mucho más fuerte que la adelfa. Tienen un buen oído, pero estamos enfocados en una poción, de modo que me he decantado por afectarles su memoria olfativa; su olfato es excepcional, ya sabes.

—¿Y yo en qué te soy útil exactamente?

Justo cuando preguntaba, Granger abrió la puerta de entrada de la droguería y un fuerte olor a podrido le invadió los sentidos. Draco arrugó la nariz, llevándose inmediatamente la mano al rostro. A veces olvidaba lo apestoso que era este lugar.

—Tienes un excelente olfato, Malfoy, me he percatado de ello—él, parpadeando en su dirección, la instó con la mirada a que dijera más—. Yo, por otra parte, no soy demasiado buena detectando ciertos olores, tengo que esforzarme bastante, y lo que necesitamos ahora es precisión—hizo una pausa para esperar a que él penetrara en el recinto y poder cerrar la gran puerta de madera de roble—. Así que, básicamente, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a encontrar ingredientes potentes que creas convenientes para repeler a los doxys.

—Algo más fuerte que la adelfa—repitió él.

—Exactamente—asintió ella. A continuación sonrió tímidamente como si pidiera disculpas—: Sé que es un trabajo molesto para ti, pero… realmente te necesito para esto.

Sin saberlo, había usado el juego de palabras ideal para tambalear la determinación en Draco. Ya de por sí se sentía satisfecho de que ella elogiara alguna de sus habilidades como para sumarle el hecho de que _necesitara_ de él. No era idiota, lo de Granger era una necesidad meramente profesional, pero quizás el pasar un tiempo con ella luego de un día de mierda no fuera tan malo, no si ella sonreía de aquella forma y se mostraba tan receptiva con él y… Sí, quizás sí estaba siendo un poco idiota.

Asintiendo, se adentró más en el lugar, el nauseabundo olor como a repollo pasado se hacía un poco más soportable a medida que avanzaba. Escuchó a Granger hablar con el hombre del mostrador pero no prestó mayor atención. Curioseó un poco entre los frascos apostados en las estanterías más cercanas, sin encontrar nada de relevancia. Se había documentado sobre los doxys en cuanto se puso manos a la obra con el proyecto, la verdad es que eran criaturas bastante simples que por otra parte podían volverse un verdadero dolor en el culo si se lo proponían.

Un manojo de plumas que colgaba del techo le rozó la coronilla cuando se introdujo en un estrecho pasillo en el que dominaba un poderoso aroma a hierbas. Sentía la presencia silenciosa de Granger tras él, no parecía haber nadie más allí aparte de ellos—habían dejado al encargado atrás. Se preguntó de pronto qué haría ella si él se volteaba de improvisto y le robaba un beso. Se chupó los labios ante el pensamiento y buscó calmar los latidos de su corazón que había comenzado a acelerar su marcha de nuevo.

Sintió su mano posarse suavemente sobre su hombro. Contuvo la respiración. Sabía que se había detenido de pronto y que ella solo buscaba llamar su atención otra vez, pero en vez de sacudirse como hizo con anterioridad, sostuvo su mano con la suya y se la quedó mirando atentamente, era pequeña y delgada, los dedos largos—perfectos para tocar piano—, un poco callosos allí donde sostenía la pluma al escribir.

—¿Malfoy?

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los marrones de ella, alumbrados por la débil luz que pendía de algún sitio. Por Merlín, Granger tenía _algo_ , algo jodidamente bueno que Draco quería experimentar, y que parecía estar prohibido para él. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por ser Draco Malfoy? ¿Por ser ella Hermione Granger? ¿Porque en algún momento de sus vidas ella fue una _sangresucia_ y él un _sangrepura_ demasiado imbécil para su propio bien?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Y qué tal si…?

—Ajenjo—escuchó su propia voz, grave y desprovista de toda emoción—. Ajenjo y ortiga son buenas opciones para repeler a los doxys. Ambos son amargos y contienen un olor fuerte.

Granger parpadeó, claramente desconcertada. Bajó la mirada a sus manos juntas y Draco la sintió estremecerse. Tomándose el atrevimiento de acariciar sus suaves nudillos antes de soltarla, se dijo que pese a no permitirse llegar a algo más con ella—era absurdo, ¿cómo siquiera se le ocurrió sopesarlo?—no se negaría este pequeño placer, el de acariciarla; era una oportunidad que probablemente no se volviera a dar.

—Vamos—soltó retirándose de su lado para continuar con el trayecto.

Con voz monótona, procedió a explicarle que la ortiga también era una buena forma de hacer que la poción penetrara en la piel de los doxys, pues llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas a cómo hacer que una poción hiciera efecto sin que el objetivo bebiera de ella. El jugo de ortiga producía irritaciones y picores en la piel y en mayor medida podía causar fuertes laceraciones, de tal forma que los demás componentes pudieran penetrar por medio de la dermis. A Granger, naturalmente, aquella solución le parecía un poco cruel, pero Draco le recordó que el doxycida no era mucho mejor, y ella a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Algo era seguro: si el doxy no lograba sentirse repelido por la desagradable sensación de ser rociado por aquella nueva poción, probablemente nada más pudiera hacerlo.

No volvió a repetirse escena similar a aquel contacto de manos, pero Draco sentía la instigadora mirada de Granger sobre él la media hora que le siguió, como empujándolo a que comentara algo al respecto porque al parecer ella no iba a ser la primera.

Cuando ambos finalmente se despidieron y tomaron caminos contrarios, Draco sintió un sentimiento de vacío e impotencia. Su mente decía una cosa totalmente contraria a lo que decía su instinto y eso era jodidamente frustrante.

Algo maulló a sus pies. Draco miró sorprendido al mismo gato canela que había dado por perdido hace casi una hora atrás. Una parte suya sintió cierto alivio de verlo de nuevo y soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Con que de juerga por ahí, ah—bromeó sin muchas ganas. El gato volvió a maullar—. Vamos a casa—murmuró, la resignación siendo palpable en su voz, sus ojos y su corazón.

…

La siguiente semana fue una semana de mucha tensión… Sexual y no sexual. El primer indicio de ello fue encontrarse de pie junto a Granger dentro del mismo ascensor que los llevaría al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Como era de esperar, la primera hora era muy concurrida, así que, en medio de un hacinamiento de molestos magos y brujas que trabajaban en el Ministerio, Draco quedó con su cuerpo apretujado contra el de ella. Sentía las delicadas curvas de Granger en su costado izquierdo a pesar de las anchas ropas que vestía y el olor a melocotón de su cabello era más intenso en aquel espacio cerrado. Recibió un codazo justo a la altura de su costilla por el otro costado y cuando gruñó en señal de molestia, Granger giró la cabeza para observarlo; la diferencia de alturas hacía que tuviera que verlo desde abajo y a Draco, que hacía buen rato que estaba contemplándola, se le hizo ridículo apartar la mirada en el momento exacto en que ella lo hallaba in fraganti.

Se quedaron contemplando el uno al otro hasta que escucharon la monótona voz de mujer anunciando que habían llegado al cuarto piso. Al salir del ascensor uno saludó al otro, como si recién se encontraran, y el resto del trayecto hacia la División de Bestias se tornó incómodo y lleno de miradas de soslayo.

Miradas que no se detuvieron en el resto de la jornada. Nott, que parecía no enterarse de nada, se encontraba demasiado entusiasmado por el nuevo planteamiento de Granger, agradecido de no tener que lidiar más con el maldito cornezuelo que lo tenía ya azul. Tenía a medias la poción que inhibiría la capacidad reproductiva de los doxys y si todo salía bien, esta no supondría ningún efecto secundario al mezclarla con aquella que llevaría ajenjo y ortiga. Solicitó a Draco ayuda para terminarla mientras se ponía a la labor de realizar aquella nueva poción. Mientras, Granger debía ocuparse de toda la correspondencia pendiente y el papeleo ministerial del que solo ella, al estar al mando del proyecto, podía hacerse cargo.

—Con toda honestidad, chicos, ¿creen que a Alyssia Jennings le ofenda si respondo a su último memorándum urgiendo la liquidación de los doxys con un «Puede usted irse a freír espárragos»?—preguntó en una ocasión, con una expresión tan reflexiva que ambos no dudaron de que hablaba en serio.

—¡Estaría de puta madre, Granger!—afirmó Draco.

—Estoy de acuerdo—secundó Nott—. Aunque, tengo la ligera sospecha—pero muy pequeña, ¿eh?—de que sí podría ofenderse un poco. En ese caso puede que todo se vaya a la mierda.

—Ya…

Aquella tarea se le hacía bastante tediosa a la joven y Draco se daba cuenta de eso cada vez que fruncía el entrecejo y a continuación se mordía el labio inferior—un gesto que lo encendía y le entraban ganas de ser él quien le mordiera la boca.

Las miradas iban y venían, si no era él, era ella, y cuando coincidían, ambos la apartaban rápidamente fingiendo que nada pasaba. Para Draco, una clase de magnetismo lo atraía cada vez con más fuerza hacia Granger; en ocasiones se descubría dándole un rodeo entero a la mesa del centro para llegar a la estantería del fondo solo porque de esa manera podía rozarse sutilmente con ella. Ahora era más consciente de su presencia en la habitación, del olor de su perfume e incluso de la forma en que sonaban sus zapatos contra el suelo cada vez que caminaba a su alrededor. El corazón le palpitaba más rápido cuando la sentía asomarse por sobre su hombro para supervisar la poción y la boca del estómago se le llenaba de duendecillos siempre que la escuchaba dirigirse a él aunque fuera por la nimiedad más tonta.

En casa, Draco experimentaba una especie de sosiego y crispación, emociones contradictorias que se alternaban sucesivamente siempre que estaba con la, aparentemente, nueva adquisición gatuna. Por supuesto, seguía insistiendo a su madre que debían buscar a la dueña y que eventualmente tendrían que deshacerse del maldito gato, y lo aseguraba en su interior cuando, luego de que Narcissa buscara interactuar con él—era surrealista, pero se arrodillaba en el suelo y lo llamaba para que se acercara a ella y poder sentarlo en su regazo—, terminaba saliendo de la habitación estornudando sin parar, toda llena de pelos de gato. Pero entonces su resolución flaqueaba cuando se encontraba solo con la criatura de ojos anaranjados, porque ahora era él quien se echaba sobre aquella alfombra de pelos que dejaba el horrendo gato a cada paso e iniciaba una serie de caricias que ocasionaban que el felino soltara una sucesión de ronroneos que a Draco le mejoraban mágicamente el humor.

Temía estarse encariñando con él, de la misma forma en que temía que aquellos sentimientos por Granger ya no pudieran mantenerse por más tiempo bajo la superficie.

Una mañana ella no llegó. Tanto Draco como Nott se extrañaron ante esto, vacilaron respecto a lo que debían hacer y se decantaron por seguir con el curso normal de sus rutinas. Cuando, ya entrada la tarde, la contemplaron cruzar la entrada del despacho la notaron ojerosa y taciturna; saludó a ambos con desgana y Draco aprovechó el momento para hacer un chiste por su aspecto, pero no recibió más que una mirada vacía por su parte.

El ánimo de Granger no mejoró los siguientes días, asistía al trabajo puntual y su rendimiento seguía siendo extraordinario, pero él sabía que algo sucedía con ella, mas no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, ¿qué conseguía apocar su humor de aquella forma? A Draco la curiosidad le carcomía por dentro.

A solo un día de dar por finalizada su labor, él y Nott holgazaneaban, ambos bebiendo té en la soledad del despacho. Granger se encontraba reunida con altos funcionarios de la Oficina de Desinformación y del Comité de Exterminación haciendo las pruebas pertinentes con los doxys en cautiverio para evaluar la eficacia de la nueva poción. Si todo salía bien, solo necesitarían de la aprobación del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt para decretar como exitoso todo el proyecto. Draco aún se encontraba incrédulo, le costaba aceptar que aquel día en el Callejón Diagon resultó ser crucial. Pero, más importante aún, le costaba aceptar que dentro de nada toda esta extraña experiencia que vivió junto a Granger y Nott, llegaría a su fin.

Honestamente, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Así que… Tú y Granger, ¿eh?

Impulsada por sus palabras, la cabeza de Draco, quien en ese momento se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el escritorio vacío de la joven, se alzó tan violentamente que podría fácilmente haber salido disparada de sus hombros. Observó a Nott con desconcierto.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He visto sus miradas, Malfoy. Te gusta.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Te agradecería que no subestimaras mi intelecto ni la agudeza que tú bien conoces—replicó, sus firmes palabras contradecían el gesto desinteresado con el que solía dirigirse a él—. Sabía que la principal razón por la que no querías aceptar nuestro trato era debido a ella… Y en el fondo, sospechaba que lo tuyo no era solo desprecio por una sangresucia.

Draco se tensó.

—Hace años que no la llamabas así.

—Ni tú tampoco. ¿No te parece curioso?

Rechinó los dientes, el condenado Nott era malditamente mordaz.

—No quieres que subestime tu intelecto, Nott, pero… ¿Granger y yo? Por favor. Somos incompatibles en todas las formas posibles—se mofó.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —saltó.

—¿Entonces por qué no has hecho ningún movimiento con ella?

Le tomó un minuto enteró responder:

—Ninguno de los dos lo toleraría.

Nott no contestó a eso, y Draco se permitió respirar hondo. Pensar en Hermione Granger y él, _juntos_ , le causaba una enorme ansiedad, y mientras más se enfrascaba en ello, comenzaba a divagar acerca de un futuro que, cuando volvía nuevamente en sí, se convertía en una mera fantasía.

—¿Sabes por qué Granger lleva tan decaída estos días, Malfoy?

—¿Lo sabes tú? —cuestionó entornando peligrosamente la mirada, le mosqueaba saber que a veces Nott parecía saber más sobre Granger que él.

—No te pongas celoso, hombre. Es solo información que llega casualmente a mis oídos.

Él no lo creía así, mas lo dejó estar, demasiado interesado en su respuesta.

—Granger ha perdido a su gato—lanzó Nott de repente.

La taza de té ya vacía que Draco sostenía en sus manos, y que en algún momento del coloquio había comenzado a apretar cada vez más fuerte, se aflojó de su agarre y casi resbaló hasta el suelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Un poco tonto, ¿cierto? Pero supongo que Granger es una sentimental, al parecer ha estado con ella desde Hogwarts.

No podía ser cierto… No. Claro que no. Porque si el destino era un jodido hijo de puta y resultaba que el gato de Granger era _ese gato_ … ¿Por qué hasta ahora es que ella se veía afectada?

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Nott dijo:

—Creo que estaba al cuidado de su madre debido a lo ocupada que se encontraba Granger últimamente. Solía escaparse algunas temporadas y volver cada tanto, pero hasta el sol de hoy no ha vuelto y Granger se ha enterado. Qué putada.

Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Y para qué me lo cuentas? —inquirió malhumorado.

Nott chasqueó la lengua.

—Pues por sacar un tema—se encogió de hombros, el asa de tu taza vacía le colgaba descuidadamente del índice—. Y porque es una buena manera de entrarle a Granger: consolándola. A las mujeres es más sencillo engatusarlas cuando tienen sus defensas bajas, seguro que Granger no es la excepción.

—Qué artimaña más rastrera.

—Ya ves.

A veces, olvidaba que Nott alguna vez también fue un Slytherin.

…

—Eres el jodido gato de Granger—escupió Draco.

El aludido—entiéndase «El jodido gato de Granger»—no se inmutó ante su afirmación. La mirada anaranjada estaba fija en su cara y su expresión malhumorada era igual que siempre.

—¡Y tú lo sabías! Siempre supe que escondías algo.

Se sintió un poco ridículo al oírse a sí mismo. ¿Acaso este gato era siquiera capaz de entenderle? No lo sabía, así que el pensar que había estado escondiendo algo… ¡Ah! Pero entonces, ¿por qué huir justo aquel día cuando se tropezó con Granger en el Callejón Diagon? Lo sabía, si es que sabía que el maldito animal le traería problemas en algún momento.

Pero vamos, no podía ser tan difícil de resolver, ¿cierto? Algo como «Eh, Granger, tengo a tu gato, se lo encontró mi madre el otro día. Por alguna extraña razón no había querido decirme que era tuyo… el gato, digo, no mi madre». Exceptuando lo último, estaba bastante bien, ¿no? No es como si de hecho él tuviera razones para ocultarlo de ella.

Draco había llegado un poco más temprano de lo usual a casa. Granger había enviado un memorándum a él y a Nott informando que la reunión se alargaría porque esperaban a Kingsley para la aprobación final y que lo más sensato es que marcharan a casa de una vez; al día siguiente los pondría al tanto. Él estuvo agradecido, porque de alguna forma, luego de la conversación con Nott, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para encarar a Granger. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. Que alguien más lo supiera, y que encima lo haya deducido a partir de evidencias aparentemente demasiado obvias, lo volvía todo más sólido, más real. La careta de Draco respecto a todo lo que concernía a Hermione Granger parecía estarse derrumbando sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Pero todo estaba por acabar, se consoló. El proyecto culminaría en cualquier momento y luego de entregarle a su gato, él no estaría obligado a verle la cara a Granger nunca más. Londres podía ser un pañuelo, pero donde ella se movía había demasiada luz, y Draco era más dado a andar por las sombras; no había forma de que volvieran a verse más allá de un encuentro pasajero. Y él, sin duda alguna, estaba bien con eso.

Por supuesto que lo estaba, maldita sea.

…

Lo primero que advirtió apenas llegar al despacho fue que este se encontraba vacío. El escritorio de Nott permanecía impoluto, sin ninguna mancha de algún desagradable mejunje y libre de los desordenados pergaminos que antes lo ocupaban. De hecho se veía tan austero e impersonal que Draco sintió un extraño retorcijón en la boca del estómago.

—Oh, Malfoy, aquí estás.

Se giró para encontrarse a Granger, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y el rostro despejado de los anteojos que solía usar al trabajar.

—¿Dónde está Nott? —preguntó él sin saludar.

—Se ha marchado. Son pasadas las ocho, supongo que este sería el momento en que él te diría algo como «Llegas tarde, Malfoy»—habló ella, en una mala imitación de la voz grave de Theodore Nott—. Pero ya no más, ha culminado el proyecto.

—¿Quiere eso decir que…?

—Sí—asintió, y de pronto el rostro se le iluminó con una preciosa sonrisa—. Lo hemos conseguido: El Ministro ha aprobado nuestra poción, ¡el proyecto ha sido todo un éxito!

—Genial.

—¿No estás contento?

En realidad no sabía cómo estaba. Echándole un nuevo vistazo al lugar se dio cuenta de que en realidad se sentía vacío. Nunca buscó ser partícipe de todo esto, y siempre creyó que al término, se sentiría emocionado de por fin librarse de esta locura; sin embargo, ahora que todo había acabado definitivamente…

—¿Tú lo estás? —cuestionó en su lugar, fijando sus ojos en ella—¿Estás feliz con esto?

 _«¿Estás feliz con deshacerte de mí?»_

—Yo… S-Sí, por supuesto—contestó Granger, algo apabullada por la intensidad de su mirada—. Y estoy muy agradecida contigo.

—Ya.

—No, de verdad. Fue una experiencia enriquecedora e irrepetible.

—No tienes que ser formal, Granger, recuerda que hablas conmigo.

Ella resopló audiblemente, y de repente Draco se dio cuenta que la había hecho enfadar.

—Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es cierto, Malfoy. Está bien, nuestro comienzo fue desastroso, y francamente ni en un millón de años imaginé que tendría que trabajar contigo. La primera semana quería sacarte los ojos, eras tan insoportable y no ponías de tu parte que… ¿Por qué me miras así?

Draco sonreía arrogante.

—¿Ves? A esto me refiero: Esta eres tú.

Granger se sonrojó, y él sintió unas terribles ganas de tocarle el rostro.

—El punto es que fue una buena experiencia, Malfoy. Quizás no tengas esa misma pasión que Nott por pociones, pero te gusta, y disfrutas hacerlo, y cuando lo haces te vuelves muy eficiente. Es una faceta de ti que no conocía y que me agrada mucho.

La intensidad de los ojos de Draco no había mermado, si acaso se había avivado junto a los latidos de su corazón.

 _«¿Por qué, Granger? ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?»_

Alzó una de sus manos acercándola a su cara, pero justo cuando sus dedos estaban por rozarle, la dejó caer. Ella, quien se estremeció ante su cercanía, se mordió el labio, evidentemente nerviosa.

 _«No lo hagas todo más difícil, no cuando está por terminar»._

Granger suspiró, pasó por su lado y se puso a hurgar en los cajones de su propio escritorio.

—Escucha, tengo que salir ahora. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que requieras para recoger tus cosas—quizás era su imaginación, pero la voz le temblaba—. Esta noche habrá una cena de celebración. Estás cordialmente invitado—del cajón sacó un pequeño pergamino que le alcanzó apresuradamente—: La hora y el lugar—explicó—. Nott asistirá, y espero de todo corazón que tú también lo hagas.

Asintió sin formular palabra. Granger pasó por su lado nuevamente luego de tomar su bolso y antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, le dedicó una última y significativa mirada.

Draco volvió a quedarse solo en el despacho. Miró con detenimiento la nota en sus manos para luego guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica. Desganado, recorrió el lugar con parsimonia, los libros seguían estando por todas partes pero esta vez, cuando sintió la esquina de uno golpearle la rodilla, casi sonrió. Observó las paredes, con sus muchas estanterías y planos de toda Inglaterra. Alzó la mirada y contempló el techo sobre su cabeza, Granger lo había encantado con un hechizo similar al del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Chasqueó la lengua divertido, definitivamente era una maldita sentimental.

Siguió rodeando el despacho hasta que se encontró de lleno en su escritorio, ese que Granger había dispuesto allí para él. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Lo devolvería al lugar de donde vino? Era lo más lógico, después de todo. Este era el despacho de Granger, y hasta que apareció Nott con sus muchas ideas y posteriormente él con su humor de mierda, ella había permanecido sola en este lugar.

Ojeó la superficie de su escritorio, no había mucho que recoger, solo un par de pergaminos que desechar y ordenar los libros que había dejado a medias en su lugar correspondiente. Algo consiguió llamar su atención: Reparó en el pequeño sobre lacrado ubicado entre dos libros abiertos. Curioso, lo tomó en sus manos. Llevaba el escudo de los Nott en él.

Draco miró su contenido:

 _El_ Hauchiwa _es tuyo, Malfoy. Ha sido enviado directamente a tu mansión. Ahora, solo respóndeme esto: ¿Qué se siente mejor? ¿Saberse dueño de un tonto y viejo abanico o pasar un tiempo a solas con Hermione Granger?_

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


	3. Tercera Parte (Final)

**N/a:** Cuando sientes los dedos atrofiados, la imaginación muerta y la inspiración perdida, de repente te das cuenta que aún puedes hacerlo y resulta que has conseguido concluir una historia. Felicitaciones a mí(?)

 _ **Un millón**_ de agradecimientos y disculpas para todos los que siguen este fic. Ya sé que tengo otro muy importante en pausa, es solo que la vida se complica un poco demasiado en ocasiones.

 _Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

 **Ter** **cera Parte**

 _ **(Final)**_

* * *

 **E** l resto del día transcurrió quizás demasiado rápido para Draco; ya cuando cayó la noche y se acercaba la hora estipulada en el trozo de pergamino que Granger le había dado, estaba ansioso, y no sabía muy bien por qué. Una parte suya quería que la velada avanzara en un parpadeo, así la siguiente vez en que abriera los ojos sería un nuevo día y de este modo él volvería a ser lo que era en un principio: Un simple mago de la aristocracia que fundamentaba su vida en el descubrimiento de extraños artículos mágicos para su entretenimiento y colección.

Cavilándolo más a fondo, la sintió una existencia frívola y anodina. No comprendía del todo por qué ahora era así, si semanas atrás habría afirmado con toda seguridad que tenía la vida perfecta.

Suspiró.

Era, quizás, porque vivía engañándose a sí mismo; en un estado de negación ininterrumpido. La vida había dejado de ser perfecta el día en que aquel joven mago famoso con una cicatriz en la frente desestimó su amistad; y cuando más adelante aquella pequeña chica de cabello alborotado había llegado a superarle en los estudios, porque comprendió que, a diferencia de lo que afirmaban sus padres, no era superior a los demás niños. Fue cuando advirtió que esa clase de gente de sangre «impura» se podía fácilmente confundir con los de sangre «pura»—ya que no eran monstruos de pus con un ojo, ni retrasados mentales a los que les colgaba la baba, como creía de pequeño—, que tenían los mismos derechos que él y que podrían conseguir logros más altos y valiosos que Draco no llegaría a alcanzar ni con todo el dinero del mundo. Dejó de ser perfecta porque hizo que su padre le menospreciara y dejara de considerarlo tan magnífico como siempre había asegurado.

Y a partir de allí, la oscuridad fue ganando terreno y el niño dichoso e ingenuo creció hasta volverse un hombre desteñido con color apenas en los bordes. Seguir viviendo la vida como continuaba haciéndolo terminaría por volverlo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue—o creyó ser.

Draco se observó en el espejo, mirando sin mirar al joven ataviado en una túnica de gala como demandaba el protocolo. Gran parte de su vida había estado guiada por medio de hilos invisibles que él nunca se había preocupado en cortar, no hasta que se hizo adulto y entendió que nadie podía obligarle a hacer nada que él no quisiera hacer. Fue cuando empezó a imponerse sus propias normas, sus propios objetivos, sin importar lo que nadie pudiera llegar a pensar… Pero eso no era del todo cierto. En el fondo, seguía patinando en el mismo molde en que fue formado, porque seguía pensando que nadie miraría con buenos ojos que estuviera con Hermione Granger, y no debido a que ella fuera una hija de padres muggles, ni porque continuara siendo la amiga de Harry Potter, sino porque él era Draco Malfoy y eso se traducía a ser el villano—era sinónimo de enemistad y antagonismo—; a su espalda cargaba el peso de sus acciones y las de sus antepasados, procedía de un linaje oscuro y jamás se había preocupado en cambiar eso. No se trataba de que le trajera sin cuidado que su reputación y lealtad se hallara siempre en entredicho, la realidad es que aquella era su zona de confort, donde nada arriesgaba; ni su dignidad ni su corazón.

Los ojos grises reflejados en el espejo le devolvieron la mirada, decididos. Había llegado el momento de tomar riesgos, de ir contra la marea si era necesario. De afrontar. De luchar. Y quizás, de ganar.

Si llegara a arrepentirse en algún momento, no sería de no haberlo intentado.

...

Alyssia Jennings resultó ser una mujer práctica, con un toque de arrogancia y una particular voz melodiosa.

Draco la odió casi de inmediato.

No por su carácter, incluso coincidía con ella en un par de opiniones en cuanto a ciertos tópicos de su conversación. Era una mujer versada y que en el fondo, solo buscaba ejercer su trabajo con eficiencia. Lo que jodía a Draco era su manera de dirigirse a Granger, parecía estar hecha de la misma pasta que cualquier Slytherin come mierda que fue criado para mirar por encima del hombro a todo lo que se moviera; pensar que él alguna vez había mirado a Hermione de la misma forma le revolvía el estómago.

No era evidente, por supuesto, con su encantadora voz y sus maneras, lograba esconder el desprecio y el retintín que su mirada profesaba cada vez que se dirigía a ella. Granger no necesitaba que nadie la defendiera, por otra parte; las réplicas cargadas de ingenio y los silencios oportunos causaron el desconcierto y posterior irritación en la directora del Comité de Exterminación. Draco debía echar mano de su copa de hidromiel para esconder la sonrisa de orgullo cada vez que se sucintaba dicha situación.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué tal la experiencia de trabajar con una persona como la señorita Granger?

Él, que casi estaba convencido de que se había convertido en parte del mobiliario, cruzó miradas con la mujer, captando de inmediato su maliciosa intención. _«Así que quieres un aliado, ¿eh? Porque ella es demasiado para ti sola»_. Notó que Granger se tensaba a su lado—habían dispuesto los lugares de tal forma que ella, Nott y él se ubicaran uno al lado del otro, quedando Draco en medio. La observó de reojo, un rizo se había escapado del elaborado moño que sujetaba sobre su coronilla, rozando la cremosa piel de su hombro descubierto.

Por un momento, se le olvidó lo que le habían preguntado.

Volvió a echar mano de su copa.

—Trascendental—contestó un instante más tarde.

Alyssia Jennings arqueó una oscura ceja.

—Interesante forma de definirlo. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta quién es usted, el desenlace habrá sido imprevisible. Supongo que debemos estar agradecidos que todo terminó bien, de lo contrario las consecuencias habrían sido lamentables.

—Disculpe—intervino Granger con impaciencia—, ¿qué es lo que está queriendo decir?

—Oh, querida, discúlpame a mí por la osadía—expresó la mujer haciendo una pausa para pedir que rellenaran su copa—. Es solo que al ponerme en tus zapatos, una muchacha que tan joven sufrió las secuelas de la guerra, y que ahora busca superarlo; que de pronto te veas obligada a trabajar con un muchacho que, según me cuentan mis sobrinas—pertenecían a Ravenclaw, por cierto—, te hizo objetivo de innumerables burlas y discriminaciones… pues me genera infinita compasión, como comprenderás.

La mujer había optado por darle la vuelta al pergamino al ver que no conseguía nada de su parte y tenía la intención de hacerlo objeto, junto a Granger, de su vilipendio.

—Eso ha quedado en el pasado—simplificó la joven.

Alyssia Jennings realizó un exagerado aspaviento con la mano.

—Cómo te envidio, muchacha: Pasar así la página. Sin rencores de por medio, ¿no es cierto? Una singularidad de la juventud actual. Inclusive eres capaz de pasar por alto estar sentada al lado de dos mortífagos.

Perra.

Solo la firmeza del agarre de Nott sobre su antebrazo, impidió que Draco se pusiera en pie e hiciera una escena. Desvió su atención momentáneamente hacia él, advirtiendo su mandíbula apretada y la mirada cortante dirigida a la víbora concitadora que, evidentemente, no tenía escrúpulos en arrastrar a quien fuera necesario para ganar un argumento contra la joven bruja que había alcanzado menoscabar cualquiera de sus jodidas peticiones burocráticas de exterminio a lo largo del mes, haciéndola lucir como una funcionaria incompetente y caprichosa.

—Señora Jennings—habló Granger luego de un crudo silencio entre los cuatro. El resto de los comensales parecía ajeno a la tensión, cada uno absorto en sus respectivas tertulias—. Me parece que hay algo que no ha llegado a comprender del todo: La guerra ha terminado. No pretendo hacer que olvide los horrores de ella, mucho menos ser abogada del diablo. Su postura está perfectamente clara, y yo la tolero—hizo una pausa. Era la viva imagen de la compostura—. Pero no voy a permitir que pretenda usted juzgar en mi presencia a dos hombres que han logrado ganarse lo que posiblemente usted nunca consiga.

—¿El qué, querida?

—Mi respeto.

Si la hubiera mandado directamente a freír espárragos no habría llegado a causar tal impresión en su rostro. Por primera vez en la noche, Draco permitió que se le viera el orgullo en la sonrisa.

…

Llovía a cántaros. Y _puede_ que él estuviera un poco achispado. Los integrantes que conformaban la cena se fueron retirando poco a poco, entre ellos Alyssia Jennings—quien roja como la grana, luego de comentar por lo bajini la insolencia de la juventud actual, se había dedicado a ignorarles por completo—y Nott. Posteriormente, Granger se integró con facilidad a una conversación y Draco a otra, ninguno pretendiendo ignorarse, mas tampoco interactuando el uno con el otro. En medio de la tertulia su copa de hidromiel fue sustituida por Whiskey de Fuego a petición de uno de sus interlocutores y Draco se encontró un pelín tambaleante cuando salió junto a Granger del establecimiento. Ella le contempló con una ceja arqueada, claramente consciente de su estado, y quizás— _puede_ —que él haya exagerado un poco la oscilación de su cuerpo cuando notó la mirada sobre sí.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Malfoy?

—¿No se me nota?

Ella ignoró su sarcasmo.

—No puedes aparecerte en esa condición, sería arriesgado.

Él no respondió, porque responder podría significar que ella se alejara y cada uno tuviera que volver a su respectiva vida. La observó bajo la luz de la farola, tenía más mechones sueltos que rozaban deliciosamente su nuca. El clima la había obligado a cerrarse la túnica hasta el cuello, ocultando así el bonito vestido de terciopelo violeta, sin mangas, que vestía esa noche. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar y ella se aproximó más a él que ya mostraba intenciones de querer salir a la intemperie. Sin decir una palabra, lo sujetó del brazo y desaparecieron en la noche.

Un latido de corazón más tarde, se encontró en la salita de una modesta vivienda inglesa. Granger lo soltó y Draco se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar las manos en sus rodillas, aguantando la arcada que le sobrevino.

—¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¡Podías haber avisado!

—Perdona.

Le tomó un momento recuperarse, al hacerlo se enderezó y observó concienzudamente su alrededor. La estancia se componía de un sofá color crema y un sillón orejero del mismo tono, rodeando una mesita baja de madera de arce frente a una moderna chimenea. Delante de él se ubicaba una estantería de dimensiones colosales repleta de libros de todos los tamaños. De la pared lateral colgaba el bonito cuadro de una playa de alguna costa escocesa. Las paredes eran blancas impolutas al igual que la mayoría del mobiliario, y aparte del cuadro, el único toque de color que resaltaba era la alfombra de patrones lineales de múltiples tonalidades. Del techo pendía una lámpara ovalada que Granger encendió con una floritura de su varita.

Era un salón totalmente distinto al suyo, y sin embargo, a Draco se le antojó tremendamente acogedor, libre de frivolidades y con la luz ambarina dándole un perfecto toque hogareño.

—Toma asiento. Vuelvo en un minuto.

Lo usual sería que mostrara cierta oposición, pero se encontró obedeciendo y estirándose cuan largo era sobre el sofá. Granger salió de la habitación. Draco se quedó mirando el techo largo rato hasta que la leve neblina etílica en su cabeza comenzó a despejarse. Se incorporó un poco y tomó el libro dejado sobre la mesita, leyendo la tapa sin siquiera reconocer el nombre de la persona que lo había escrito. Lo abrió donde se situaba el marca páginas y de pronto se halló inmerso en un curioso diálogo entre una mujer, un francés y su madre discutiendo sobre la presencia de un toro teñido de negro en la cocina. Era, aparentemente, literatura muggle.

Draco se forzó a cerrarlo y colocarlo nuevamente en su lugar cuando Granger volvía cargada con un juego de té. Ella se percató de su acción e hizo una pausa, luego retomó el camino hasta hacerse espacio en el mismo sofá que él. Se había despojado de la túnica y la falda del vestido se ondulaba alegremente sobre sus rodillas.

De pronto fue plenamente consciente de la situación en que se hallaba: En la sala de Granger, a solas junto a ella sobre un mullido y muy cómodo sofá. Se chupó el labio.

—Me has traído a tu casa.

—¿Dónde más, si no?

Sí, era un comentario un poco tonto. Granger sirvió el té en dos tazas de porcelana tintada y Draco sintió un calorcito en el pecho cuando la vio endulzando una de ellas con miel de maple, a continuación la posó sobre un platico y se la alargó.

—Te vendrá bien en estos momentos—explicó.

—No estoy borracho, Granger—rechistó, mas terminó con cogerla mientras se incorporaba—. Solo un poco pasado de copas.

—Lo sé—en silencio echó un chorrito de leche a su propia taza, la endulzó con dos terrones de azúcar y se la llevó a los labios. Draco observó embelesado cómo soplaba un poco—sus labios frunciéndose provocativamente—antes de proceder a tomar un sorbo—. Francamente no puedo culparte.

Intrigado por su comentario, bebió de su propia infusión, a la espera de que se explicara.

—Una mujer difícil, la señora Jennings.

Draco bufó.

—Vamos, Granger, que estamos en confianza.

—Vale, una arpía con varita.

Él rio con voz ronca y creyó verla sonreír.

—A lo mejor consigues que apoye una moción para su propio exterminio.

Hermione hizo un sonidito atragantado con su té y lo miró con fingido reproche. Se instaló un silencio entre ambos, Draco bebía de a sorbos, aceptando para sus adentros que le hacía bastante bien para controlar su aturdimiento.

—No estuvo muy alejada de la verdad, sin embargo—dijo posteriormente—. Fui una mierda contigo en el colegio.

—Sí.

—Tampoco es que mejorara demasiado cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Draco apretó los labios y bajó la mirada a su taza casi vacía.

—Pero no soy un mortífago, Granger. Ya no.

La nota de súplica en su voz _—«No lo soy, te lo juro. En serio te lo juro. No me rechaces. Por favor, por favor, por favor…»_ —lo hizo sentirse patético.

—Aquel día, en el salón de mi casa, cuando Bellatrix…—sintió un nudo en la garganta, había pasado noches en vela debido al recuerdo de sus alaridos de agonía—. No se sintió bien, Granger. En lo absoluto—tomó una bocanada de aire—: Siempre había alardeado sobre la pureza de la sangre y lo mucho que te odiaba y sin embargo…

—Malfoy…

—No estaba contento con nada de lo que pasaba, es solo que… Es solo que tenía tanto miedo… Y yo solo…

—Basta—sintió su mano posarse sobre la suya. Draco alzó los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada, sin poder leer en su expresión—. No fue tu culpa, Malfoy. No habrías podido evitarlo—pausó, lo hizo despegar la mano de la taza para sostenerla con mayor firmeza—. Escucha, creo que las acciones y vivencias definen a las personas, pero también creo en la redención y en el perdón. Tus acciones trajeron consecuencias, pero confío en que te sirvieron de experiencia para no volver a cometerlas. Lo que le dije a la señora Jennings es cierto: Te respeto, tanto a ti como a Theodore Nott. Han sabido salir adelante y aprender de sus errores. Gracias a ustedes pude terminar exitosamente un proyecto que en un principio tan solo fue una idea al azar. Han sabido utilizar sus habilidades para hacer cosas productivas que ayuden a la sociedad… No, no me mires así, puede sonar exagerado, pero pequeños granos de arena conforman grandes montañas.

Dejó su taza sobre la mesita y animó a Draco a hacer lo mismo, luego lo sostuvo por ambas manos. Sus enormes ojos marrones brillaban con repentino entusiasmo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que puedes lograr? Posees grandes conocimientos, Malfoy. Mejor aún: ¡Tienes una capacidad de razonamiento extraordinaria! Me he fijado. Es tan diferente a la mía que resulta alucinante; cuando buscas la respuesta de algo pareces empezar por el final para llegar al principio y de ese modo construir el esquema al completo. Quizás no me sepa explicar, no sabría decir…

Lo que correspondía en una situación como esta, siendo él Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger, es que él interrumpiera su parloteo, desestimando sus palabras con algún comentario burlón, ocultando así la vergüenza y satisfacción experimentada al escuchar la honestidad y el optimismo en su voz, al percibir su confianza.

Pero Draco optó por besarla. El corazón comenzó a latirle desenfrenado apenas hizo el primer contacto con sus labios. Ahogó su jadeo de sorpresa tomándola del rostro e inclinándolo para mayor comodidad, sus mejillas eran tersas y suaves al acariciarla con los pulgares.

Supo que ella se entregaba a las sensaciones cuando la sintió suspirar contra su boca y mover los labios a la par de los suyos. Draco quiso aullar de jodida felicidad. Enterró las manos en su cabello, en la espesa melena con la que había fantaseado cuando era apenas un adolescente imberbe, imaginando su textura y el cómo se sentiría en contacto con sus dedos y otras partes de su cuerpo.

La sangre se le calentó y creyó hacer autocombustión cuando experimentó el sensual deslizamiento de su húmeda lengua por su labio inferior. Jadeó.

Traviesa, traviesa Granger.

Abrió la boca para recibirla, aventurando su propia lengua a jugar. Hermione gimió en medio del beso cuando lo sintió succionarle pecaminosamente. Sabía a _Earl Gray_ azucarado. La temperatura comenzó a elevarse y Draco se las arregló para despojarse de la túnica sin interrumpir el beso. Ella pareció estar de acuerdo, porque tiró de la corbata hasta deshacerla y conseguir colar sus dedos por la abertura de su cuello. Draco finalmente tuvo que dejar de besarla para poder respirar. Imaginaba que su aspecto debía lucir tan excitado como el de ella, que tenía los labios hinchados y los ojos entornados de deseo.

—Granger—resolló antes de inclinarse para atacar su garganta. Ella ronroneó como un gatito y la erección de Draco, que ya se encontraba en plena potencia, comenzó a ser dolorosa.

Se frotó contra ella, sintiendo las curvas de su cuerpo bajo las manos que actualmente se dedicaban a explorarla. Las paseó por las caderas, la cintura y debajo de los pechos, atreviéndose a ir más allá al notar cómo se arqueaba hacia él.

—Ah, joder.

No llevaba sujetador. Los pezones se sentían enhiestos bajo la yema de sus dedos, presionándose contra la tela del vestido. Draco los frotó con los pulgares y se enorgulleció al oír la exhalación apreciativa de su parte.

Mordió su cuello. Granger soltó un gritito y las delicadas manos fueron a parar a su espalda, rozándole con las uñas. Él gruñó, lleno de gozo. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, llevándola con él, sujetándola por las nalgas hasta dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Uno de sus zapatos de tacón se soltó de su pie, yendo a parar a la alfombra, y a Draco la imagen—y la situación en sí—le pareció surreal. Nunca imaginó que realmente la vería así: Despeinada y sucumbiendo al deseo, al deseo _por él_.

—Eres preciosa—dijo, adorándola con la mirada—. Me encantas.

Le pareció increíble que a estas alturas fuera capaz de sonrojarse. Le apretó la cintura con ambas manos y la clavó mejor en su regazo, para que percibiera la veracidad de sus palabras.

Granger habló finalmente:

—Yo nunca pensé que tú…

—No tienes ni idea—interrumpió, desinhibido.

Se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella y comenzó a repartir una cadena de besos desde su clavícula a su mandíbula. Distinguía el pulso latiéndole desenfrenado en el cuello. Lamió las perlas de sudor que se deslizaban por su piel.

La mano de ella le acarició los cabellos con inusitada ternura.

—Malfoy.

—Mi nombre—balbuceó contra su garganta, embelesado por su aroma a vainilla y a algo picante que no conseguía determinar—. Di mi nombre.

La sintió vacilante entre sus brazos. Apretó con más fuerza el agarre sobre ella, temeroso de que se alejara. Granger era todo en lo que podía pensar; si la perdiera de vista, si dejara de oírla, si no pudiera volver a _sentirla_ , sería como caer al vacío. _«No me rechaces, no ahora»_.

—¿Me deseas? —preguntó alzando los ojos hacia ella. El brillo en su mirada la delataba—. Sí, lo haces.

—Yo…

—No quieras engañarme.

—Malfoy, no…

— _Hermione._

—No puedo hacer esto.

De pronto el tiempo dejó de transcurrir. Draco se quedó paralizado, la mente apenas despierta. Casi no fue capaz de percibir las manos de ella forcejeando con las suyas para deshacer su agarre de hierro. El peso sobre él desapareció y sintió frío.

Entonces el tiempo volvió a correr. Le llegaron de golpe los sonidos—el de la lluvia que aún caía afuera contra la ventana y el de su propia respiración trabajosa—, los olores—el aroma de ella, de él, de la _pasión_ —y los colores—el violeta del ahora arrugado vestido, el rosado del adorable sonrojo… el marrón lleno de culpabilidad de sus ojos.

Draco sintió un acceso de ira.

—Pero me deseas—siseó—. Lo sentí, _te sentí_.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Lo lamentas? —preguntó, incrédulo—¿Lo lamentas? —repitió, poniéndose de pie poco a poco—¿Y qué lamentas? ¿Haberte dejado llevar? ¿Hacer esto que hiciste conmigo? —hizo un gesto hacia el sofá, luego resopló—: ¿Es ese el problema?, ¿que soy yo? ¿Qué fue conmigo?

—Estás sobre reaccionando.

Apretó los dientes y comenzó a dar rodeos por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

—Joder, Granger, no te entiendo, nunca he podido entenderte—farfulló—. La estábamos pasando tan bien y de repente tú…

—No funciona así para mí.

Draco se detuvo. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar su genio.

—¿Cómo funciona?

La vio apretar los dientes y apartar la mirada, una reacción atípica en ella.

—Dame tiempo—expresó luego de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Fue eso mismo lo que le dijiste a Weasley cuando le dejaste?

Hermione parpadeó; lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo sin humor.

—Nada.

Caminó hacia donde había dejado caer la túnica y la recogió del suelo con desgana.

—El mundo a veces no va al ritmo que queremos—lanzó al aire, sin saber si se lo decía a ella o a él mismo. Granger se le quedó mirando—. Gracias por el té.

Se marchó.

* * *

Sábado, por la tarde:

 _Estimada señorita Granger:_

 _¿Es la literatura muggle tan interesante como parece? Los magos de alta alcurnia suelen tener la creencia de que lo verdaderamente atractivo contiene magia, incluso la trama de un libro._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Anónimo._

* * *

Sábado, por la noche:

 _Estimado señor anónimo:_

 _Sé quién eres, reconozco tu caligrafía._

 _No logro comprender este despropósito, pero seré benevolente y responderé a tu interrogante: Sí, lo es. Comprenderás que para escribir solo se necesita de la imaginación y el ingenio, y los muggles tienen mucho de eso. Encontrarás un sinfín de tramas, no mágicas y mágicas (porque puede que te parezca extraño, pero muchos muggles creen y fantasean con la magia) y gran cantidad de géneros._

 _Todo un abanico de posibilidades._

 _Atentamente,_

 _H._

* * *

Sábado, por la noche:

 _Granger:_

 _No se te escapa una, ¿verdad? Le quitas la ilusión incluso al pobre desgraciado que solo desea un poco de tu atención._

 _Ahora que mencionas eso de los géneros, no he podido evitar notar que te atrae el romance. ¿Debo pensar que eres una romántica empedernida? Hasta la actualidad, te consideraba lo suficientemente fría como para ahuyentar a un hombre que está loco por tus curvas con una simple mirada._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Alguien con sangre caliente en las venas._

* * *

Domingo, por la mañana:

 _Malfoy:_

 _Tres cosas._

 _Primero: El romance es un género como cualquier otro, yo solo tomo gusto por él._

 _Segundo: No te ahuyenté, te marchaste._

 _Tercero: ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _H._

* * *

Domingo, por la mañana:

 _Granger:_

 _Interpreto que piensas que me has ahuyentado de alguna forma, no entiendo por qué; yo solo exponía una situación hipotética._

 _Me llamó la atención ese libro sobre tu mesa. ¿Te molestaría prestármelo algún día?_

 _Oh, actualmente bebo una taza de té mientras pienso en ti. Gracias por preguntar._

 _D._

* * *

Domingo, por la tarde:

 _Malfoy:_

 _Sé que sabes exactamente a lo que me refería, pero reformularé la pregunta: ¿Qué estás haciendo enviándome cartas? Si es una manera de avergonzarme por lo que sucedió la otra noche, no está funcionando._

 _H._

 _P. D. Si realmente te interesa leerlo, podría prestártelo cuando lo termine._

* * *

Domingo, por la tarde:

 _Granger:_

 _Muy amable por tu parte, lo esperaré con ansias._

 _No intento avergonzarte de ninguna forma, aunque si estas inocentes misivas consiguen que revivas eso que hicimos sobre tu sofá, no puedo decir que no me complace._

 _Sé que todo esto puede parecerte un sinsentido, pero tiene un porqué. Te lo contaré en otra ocasión._

 _D._

* * *

Lunes, por la mañana:

 _Malfoy:_

 _Tu lechuza ha pasado toda la noche en el alfeizar de mi ventana. Asumo que está entrenada para no volver sin una contestación al remitente, lo que me parece terrible porque no pretendía hacerlo y ahora tiene todas las plumas empapadas._

 _Esto es crueldad animal._

 _H._

* * *

Lunes, por la mañana:

 _Buen día para ti también, Granger._

 _No era mi intención que esta situación se suscitara, ha sido un error por mi parte confiar en que te apegarías a las reglas básicas de cordialidad. Podrías haberte despedido, al menos._

 _Mugg descansa ahora, su hermana Rainbow lo sustituye el día de hoy. Es una buena lechuza, pero igual de obstinada que su hermano; me temo que haz de darle una contestación para que pueda volver a casa._

 _A propósito, estás sola después de mucho tiempo en ese despacho tuyo. ¿Qué tal la experiencia?_

 _D._

* * *

Lunes, por la mañana:

…

* * *

Lunes, por la mañana:

 _Vaya, me has enviado un pergamino en blanco._

 _Muy ingenioso, debo confesar. No voy a desistir hasta conseguir una respuesta apropiada por tu parte._

 _D._

* * *

Lunes, por la mañana:

 _La experiencia es tremendamente confortante, gracias por preguntar._

 _H._

* * *

Lunes, por la tarde:

 _Dejas mucho que desear en tus respuestas, Granger. Y eres una mentirosa. Admite que extrañas mi presencia, incluso la de Nott (que puede ser un poco espeluznante, lo reconozco, pero es un buen tipo)._

 _D._

* * *

Lunes, por la noche:

 _Malfoy:_

 _Si tuviera que elegir entre tú y Nott para volver a trabajar, lo elegiría a él._

 _H._

* * *

Lunes, por la noche:

 _¿Y para follar?_

 _D._

* * *

Lunes, por la noche:

…

* * *

Lunes, por la noche:

 _¡Deja de enviarme pergaminos en blanco!_

 _D._

* * *

Lunes, por la noche:

…

* * *

Martes, por la noche:

 _Te extraño._

 _D._

* * *

Martes, por la noche:

…

* * *

Jueves, por la tarde:

 _He acostumbrado a Mugg a volver simplemente dándole un poco de alimento._

 _Sin presiones, ¿vale?_

 _D._

* * *

Sábado, por la noche:

 _Me gustas, Granger. De verdad me gustas._

 _D._

* * *

Lunes, por la mañana:

 _De acuerdo. Seré breve: Tengo a tu gato y estoy dudando en devolverlo._

* * *

La avistó un par de segundos antes de que ella lo avistara a él. Su mirada estaba cargada de fuego cuando sus ojos se encontraron y Draco tuvo que contener un estremecimiento.

Granger estaba molesta, eso era evidente. Draco no quiso que las cosas resultaran así en un principio, pero ella lo había empujado a eso. Vale, que él había sido un poco atosigante con tanta correspondencia, pero honestamente, no hallaba otra forma de no perder el contacto con ella—de mantener su atención. Aquella muestra de pasión en su salita había sido apenas el principio de una historia a la que él no estaba dispuesto a poner fin. Él no era como Weasley para dejar ir lo que quería, para aceptar sin protesta que se alejara de él aun cuando su cuerpo—que calzaba tan bien con el suyo—lo anhelaba de la misma forma que la anhelaba el de Draco; era un hombre renovado con la enorme resolución de batallar por alcanzar sus metas.

Podía simplemente haber confesado que había encontrado a su gato y devolvérselo, es cierto; quedando así como el héroe de la historia. ¿Pero era ese su estilo? Joder, no.

Granger caminó dando largas zancadas hasta plantarse delante de un Draco sentado cómodamente en una de las mesitas más apartadas de los rincones privados del Caldero Chorreante.

—Eres el hombre más vil y detestable que he conocido nunca.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad—contestó él como si tal cosa—. Toma asiento, anda.

—¿Dónde está Crookshanks?

—¿Quién?

—¡Mi gato!

—Ah, ya—Draco sacudió la cabeza sonriendo—. No lo sé. Suele perderse con frecuencia, ¿sabes?

La cara de Granger era casi de color púrpura. De pronto preocupado de que fuera a golpearle como en tercer curso, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa contigua, desocupada excepto por la sombra que se situaba bajo las sillas. Ella lo imitó.

—¡Crookshanks!

El aludido salió de su refugio y con el desenfado propio de los gatos, caminó hacia ella restregándose cariñosamente contra la falda de su túnica. Granger se agachó para tomarlo en brazos y él se dejó hacer, pero un instante más tarde se vio atraído por algún roedor no identificado que correteaba por el suelo unos metros más allá y entonces se lanzó a su caza.

Hermione miró a Draco con tal estupefacción que él sintió el brutal impulso de agacharse junto a ella y comerle la boca ahí mismo.

En su lugar, dijo:

—Puedes sentarte mientras esperas que termine. No es un gato muy dado a la obediencia.

—Perdona, pero es un gato muy disciplinado—replicó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Ya.

Claramente ofendida y contrariada por la manera en que marchaba la situación, dudó antes de finalmente sentarse frente a él. A Draco le complació ver la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

Granger parpadeó.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pareces estarlo.

—¿Debería?

Draco torció una sonrisa, absteniéndose de responder. El humor le había mejorado exponencialmente en cuanto volvió a verla, como si hubiese bebido un trago de elixir para inducir la euforia.

—Así que este era el porqué de las cartas, ¿no? Decirme que has secuestrado a mi gato—habló ella con retintín.

—No exactamente, porque no lo he secuestrado.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Resulta que cuando retienes contra su voluntad a un ser vivo, no lo dejas ir tan campante persiguiendo alimañas.

—Eres imposible.

—Pues no. Ya en serio: Se lo encontró mi madre hace unas semanas en el Callejón Diagon.

—Tiene la costumbre de venir aquí cuando escapa de casa, es un caso perdido—suspiró.

—A lo mejor es que no te quiere.

Granger lo fulminó con la mirada y en ese preciso momento se acercó Hannah Abbott para apoyar una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla frente a ella y otra frente a él.

—¿Qué tal, Hermione?

—Hola, Hannah. Perdona, pero yo no he pedido nada.

—Lo sé. Lo ha pedido él—respondió haciendo un gesto hacia Draco—. Me dijo que lo trajera cuando llegaras. Oye, no sabía que estuvieran juntos.

A Granger se le encendió el rostro como una bombilla de navidad.

—No lo estamos.

—Aún—terció Draco.

—¡Malfoy!

Hannah observó el intercambio y sonrió con encantadora malicia. Sin decir nada más, se alejó sin borrar la sonrisa.

Granger estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Entiendes lo que has hecho? Ahora querrá contárselo a cualquier persona que cruce por esa puerta; estaremos en boca de todos a partir de hoy.

—Eso suena bien para mí.

Lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Recuerdas la penúltima misiva que envié, Granger?

Ella sostuvo su mirada por dos segundos más, y luego dirigió su atención a la jarra frente a sí como si fuera la cosa más interesante para contemplar.

—Lo hago—respondió entonces—. Y debo confesar que me cuesta creerlo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Incluso sabiendo lo que hicimos aquella noche? Recuerdo haberte dicho algo parecido en esa ocasión.

La observó morderse el labio.

—¿Te gusto, Granger?

Ella soltó una seca risotada y alzó el rostro, mirándole con ironía.

—¿De verdad lo preguntas? ¿Incluso sabiendo lo que hicimos aquella noche?

Crookshanks decidió volver a la escena en ese instante; se subió a la mesa y paseó su peluda figura por la superficie con la cola columpiándose tras él.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Draco.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, sacó la varita de entre su túnica y haciendo uso de magia no verbal, transfiguró las dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla en dos bolas de estambre, una roja y una verde.

—¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

—Haciéndote la vida más sencilla.

Ella arqueó una ceja y a Draco se le calentó la sangre. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar:

—Haremos que el gato decida por ti. Si se inclina por el estambre verde, saldrás conmigo. Si se inclina por el rojo, lo haremos a tu manera.

—¿A mí manera?

—Sí, Granger. A tu ritmo.

Ignoró su vacile y miró al animal. Tomó ambas bolas con las manos y las paseó frente a su cara para llamar su atención. Cuando lo consiguió, las lanzó simultáneamente en direcciones opuestas.

—Vamos, ¡busca una! —le alentó, sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

Crookshanks, que no era un gato precisamente normal, lo miró con sus astutos ojos anaranjados. Maulló—probablemente queriendo decirle algo como «¿Eres imbécil?»—y saltó para posarse en la mesa de al lado. Comenzó a acicalarse con toda su dignidad gatuna respaldándole. Granger y él fueron testigos de lo muy flexible que podía llegar a ser un gato cuando deseaba alcanzar aquellas partes a las que no les daba el sol.

—Encantador—masculló, con voz plana.

—Quizás debí mencionar que Crookshanks no se inclina por esa clase de juegos.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el silencio casi se volvió una tercera entidad en la mesa.

—Te pedí tiempo—suspiró ella finalmente.

Draco la contempló, parecía tan resignada que le provocó cierta compasión en el alma.

—Lo sé—respondió—. Pero es que no lo necesitas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él alzó el brazo y le tocó la punta de la nariz. Ella no se apartó. Ascendió suavemente y dibujó con el dedo la curva de una elegante y obstinada ceja castaña.

—Porque cuando me miras…—arrastró las palabras, un poco tierno y un poco canalla—… Sé lo que estás pensando… Sé lo que estás sintiendo… Porque a mí me ocurre igual.

Granger se pasó la lengua por los labios y a él se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Y qué es?

—Que da un jodido miedo, pero te gustaría intentarlo.

Posó la palma contra su cálida mejilla y la sintió estremecerse.

—¿Quieres intentarlo, Granger? —preguntó muy despacio.

—¿Ahora?

—En este condenado momento.

Se la quedó mirando, absorto; llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de sus ojos.

—Tienes un carácter imprevisible, Malfoy.

—Lo sé.

—Y habrá un sinfín de ocasiones en que querrás estrangularme debido al mío.

—Ya lo creo.

—Pero le gustas a mi gato, y eso pocos lo consiguen.

—¿Ah sí?

La vio sonreír entonces y sintió cómo, de forma muy mimosa—sin realmente nada que envidiarle a un minino—, restregaba el rostro contra su mano.

—Pero eso no es lo más extraño de todo.

—¿Ah, no?

Fue Granger quien se alzó para besarle, lentamente, sin prisas, pero tan profundo que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Él era consciente de que era ella quien le seducía, la ironía de todo el asunto no le pasó inadvertida. Tampoco le importó.

Finalmente, cuando se separaron, Granger dijo:

—Lo más extraño es que, por alguna misteriosa razón, _realmente_ me gustas a mí. Y siento estas descabelladas ganas de intentarlo. Así que, como soy una mujer práctica pero ambiciosa, tomaré todo lo que me ofrezcas, llegaré hasta el final contigo y veremos qué pasa.

Draco no quiso pensar en nada más a partir de allí, ni en lo que dirían los demás, ni si esto perduraría. Solo tenía la gran certeza de que era lo correcto por hacer, y nadie, nunca, conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Draco Malfoy?

Él _quería_ estar con ella, bajo las sábanas o sobre ellas. Muy enterrado en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

Así que, sin vacilar, contestó:

—Sí.

Y el infierno se congeló luego de eso.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
